fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Slappuccino/Fugly Fashion
My entry for Fugly Fashion. x Southern Belle I chose none other than the Queen B herself as my model for this look. I would like Angelika to werk my take on the Southern Belle look. I decided to go with an elegant, minimalist approach for this outfit, the white and blue go well together. It's perfect for hot summer dates, not only will you be cool and sweat-free, you will look classier than Lana Del Rey at a British tea party. x As you can see Beyoncé is currently wearing four accessories. On her right arm (in her perspective) she is wearing a blue bangle bracelet whilst on her left arm she is wearing a cute white bracelet and her wedding ring. She slapped me when I asked her to take it off because she loves those croissant lips so much. To finish of the outfit I gave the queen an organic straw hat to wear because what's a southern belle look without a classy straw hat. (Please imagine the hat has a blue ribbon around it because sims 4 doesn't let you customize shit anymore). Pretty In Pink I would like Sydney to werk my take on the Pretty In Pink look. I decided to go with a stereo typically girly approach for this outfit again because that's pretty much what the category is about. The white and pink work a charm when creating a pretty in pink because both are soft colours and you don't want to use many harsh colours to damage the contrast in this category since you are aiming for a dainty look. x As you can see this queen is currently wearing four accessories. On her right arm (in her perspective) she is wearing a glossy pink bangle bracelet whilst on her left arm she is wearing a glittery bracelet. I also gave her some silver hoop ear rings to make the outfit stand out a bit more. To finish of the outfit I gave the queen a gorgeous pink denim hat that really screams what I was going for with this outfit. Hipster Goth Hybrid I would like Lily to werk my take on the Hipster Goth Hybrid look. I decided to go with an edgy, yet stereo typically girly approach for this outfit, the black and pink go fabulously together. The black and pink combination not only gives off a fierce gothic vibe, but the colours correlate each other and looks hella hipster fresh. x As you can see this queen is currently wearing five accessories. On her right arm (in her perspective) she is wearing a black and pink bracelet whilst on her left arm (although you can't really see it) she is wearing a jet black ring. I also gave her a dark and mysterious tattoo sleeve to match the gothic theme and highlighted her hair pink. To finish of the outfit I gave the queen some stereo typical hipster glasses and jagged black tooth ear rings. Slay me. Geek Chic I would like Kyle to werk my take on the Geek Chic look because I think this outfit in particular would suit him. I decided to go with an suave, gentleman like approach for this outfit since I think the stereo typical "geeks" in movies/tv series' always treat the ladies with respect. The blue and beige go so well together and it really makes the geek chic look come to life. As you can see he is currently wearing three accessories. He is wearing glasses which really creates the geek look for him as a main accessory and to finish the outfit off I gave a cute beige beanie. I forgot to add it, but just imagine that he is wearing one gold studded ear ring on his left ear. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts